Please,Dont GoBecause I Love U
by ike.aulia
Summary: tidak pandai membuat summary,intinya persahabatan antara KyuWook yang berakhir happy kayaknya.. silahkan dibaca kalo berminat...


cast:Kyuhyun,Ryeowook,Sungmin,Yesung

Cerita dan Alur berantakan,typos dimana-mana,mungkin juga ceritanya pasaran.

KyuWook

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook 2 orang remaja beranjak dewasa yang sudah hidup bersama sejak kecil,BUKAN..bukan satu rumah ,mlainkan disebuah panti asuhan yang terletak disebuah kota di Seoul…..

…

Cho Kyuhyun namja tampan,tinggi,kulitnya putih bersih dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata membuatnya disukai banyak yeoja,sudah terpisah dari orang tua sejak berumur 1 tahun.

Karena suatu alasan orang tuanya menitipkanya pada sebuah panti asuhan karena orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tidak mampu membiayai kelangsungan hidup anaknya…

Sekarang dia menginjak dewasa,umurnya 21 tahun,seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas terkenal di ,dia diterima bukan karena mampu membiayai uang kuliah,dia diterima karena mendapat beasiswa karena prestasinya yang mengaggumkan dan mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penyanyi café untuk mencukupi kebutuhanya,sahabatnya dan juga membantu biaya panti.

Tunggu dulu,,SAHABAT?.Iya sahabat yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil yang tidak terpisahkan,namanya Kim Ryeowook.

…..

Kim Ryeowook,yeoja yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat manja dan sedikit err Cerewet yang dapat berubah mood sesuai keinginan hatinya.

Sudah tinggal dipanti asuhan sjak bayi,karena ditinggal oleh ibunya didepan panti asuhan tersebut,atau lebih tepatnya "dibuang" oleh ibunya.

Sangat menyayangi semua orang yang brada dip anti tersebut,dan selalu bersama Kyuhyun.

Dia akan merasa nyaman jika sudah berada disamping sahabatnya itu,karena sebuah janji dimasa lalu..

Flashback..

"Kyuhyun-ah ?",Tanya Ryeowook

"Wae?"

"Apakah kita akan bersama selamanya seperti ini?"Tanya ryeowook lagi

"eeuumm,Entahlah"jawab kyuhyun acuh

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun kalau ada orang bicara jangan jawab acuh gitu dooongg,"jawab ryeowook sedikit agak manja.

Kyuhyun hanya bias menghela nafasnya,"iya iya kita akan selalu bersama,aku akan menjagamu sampai kapanpun,selalu ada disampingmu jika kau kesulitan,pokoknya akan selalu bersamamu"jawab kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?",Tanya ryeowook dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau mau aku tarik kata-kataku lagi heum?,Tanya kyuhyun.

"Ani-ani,aku hanya bercanda tadi hehe,jadi kita akan selalu bersama seperti ini?,Tanya lagi yang hamper membuat kyuhyun bosan mendengarnya.

"iya Iya,"

Flashback End…

Sejak saat itulah Ryeowook selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan sudah nyaman denganya,atau lebih tepatnya dia sudah terlanjur mencintai kyuhyun saat kyuhyun mengatakn janji itu.

Pagi itu disebuah panti asuhan tampak belum terlihat kegiatan yang begitu mencolok karena belum semua penghuni yang tinggal dip anti itu bangun hanya ada beberapa orang dewasa yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak" panti dan tentu saja kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang sedang asik memasak,ah,lebih tepatnya hanya ryeowook,karena kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak,dia hanya membantu membersihkan alat dapur yang sudah selesai dicuci.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"Tanya ryeowook agak gugup.

"eeuum,kalau dilihat-lihat kamu semakin cantik,apalagi kalau senyum seperti itu"kata kyuhyun menggoda.

Blussh wajah ryeowook sekita menjadi merah merona karena perkataan kyuhyun tadi.

"hei,jangan diam saja,lihatlah masakanmu gosong!",kata kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas Rywowook yang melamun sejak tadi.

"Eh?,oh iya aku lupa,untung kamu mengingatkanku kyu,kalau tidak makan ini sudah gosong dan bias-bisa aku dimarahin eomma nanti."kta ryeowook langsung mematikan kompornya.

"memangnya kamu tadi melamun apa?" Tanya kyuhun penasaran.

"Ah tidak ada kok,hehe?.jawab ryeowook kikuk.

"oh,yasudah,Eh,wook-ah…

"ada apa?'',Tanya ryeowook.

"aku berniat untuk pergi dari panti ini dan menyewa sebuah rumah yang sederhana disekitar sini,aku tidak mau jika terus-terusan tinggal disini,aku tidak mau merepotkan eomma lagi,dan karena aku juga memiliki tabungan yang aku dapat dari hasil menyanyiku,yah cukup lah untuk menyewa rumah sederhana".jawab kyuhyun

"kalau kamu tidak tinggal disini aku bagaimana?"Tanya ryewook yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"hei,aku ini namja dewasa masa aku harus tinggal dipanti ini selamanya?,tenang saja aku akan sering sering mengunjungi panti ini kok.!,jawab kyuhyun lagi.

"tapi kyu~~….

Grep

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk ryeowook.

"Tenang saja,aku menyewa rumah tidak jauh dari sini kok,jadi kamu bias mengunjungiku kapanpun kau mau"kata kyuhyun menenangkan ryeowook

"baiklah kalau begitu terserah kamu saja,tapi kamu harus selalu ingat akan janjimu dulu diwaktu kecil,ne?kata ryeowook.

"iya aku akan selalu mengingat janji itu,aku akan selalu menjaga sahabatku yang manja dan cerewet ini,ckckck."kata kyuhyun menggoda ryeowook lagi.

"Ya!" protes ryeowook.

"ah sudahlah,aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu,aku mau berangkat kuliah dulu"kata kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan ryeowook yang siap meluncur.

"tidak sarapan dulu?tanya ryeowook.

"tiadak ah aku tidak lapar."

"ya sudah berangkat sana"suruh ryeowook sedikit mengusir kyuhyun.

"oke,o iya kmu nnti ada kuliah?.tanya kyuhyun.

"ada tpi agak siang,kenapa? Tanya ryeowook.

"ah tidak,hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini,tp krna kamu ada kuliah siang jadi besok kapan-kapan saja jalan-jalanya"jawab kyuhyun.

"oh,kirain ada apa,ya suda berangkat sanananti terlambat"kata ryeowook mengingatkan.

"oke nona manja,annyeong hehe"jawab kyuhyun menggoda lagi sahababatnya itu.

KyuWook

Siang itu seorang yeoja mungil memasuki kelasnya sambil membawa setumpuk tugas yang baru dia selesaikan kemaren sambil ditemani sahabtnya KYUHYUN.

Karena lari terburu-buru dia menabrak salah satu sunbaenya.

"ah,mianhae saya tidak sengaja" kata ryeowook sambil merapikan tugas-tugasnya.

"ah,tidak apa-apa,keliatanya kamu terburu-buru begitu,sini biar ku bantu" jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"ah tidak usah,nanti merepotkan"

"tidak usah sungkan begitu,aku kan sunbaemu jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membantumu?"Tanya namja itu.

"kamsahamnida sunbae"

"tidak usah seformal itu,panggil saja oppa,yesung oppa"kata yesung.

"eh?"bingung ryeowook.

"kenapa,aku tidak suka ada orang yang bersifat formal padaku,jadi pangil aku oppa saja,oke?"

"oke,,mmm Oppa.."jawab ryeowook sedikit kikuk.

"oke,saya kembali ke kelas dulu ne,annyeong.."kata yesung sambil melambaikan tanganya.

"annyeong oppa,sampai bertemu lagi"

'orang yang sangat ramah dan tampan,tapi tetap tampan kyuhyun,hihihi'

At Panti

"arrghh,kenapa ryeowook belum pulan juga,padahal kan ini hari terakhir ku dip anti  
"gerutu kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian..

"aku pulaaaang…."

"ah,kau sudah datang,lama sekali sih pulangnya?"

"Mianhae aku tadi diajak makan sama sunbae di kampus,memangnya ada apa kyu?" Tanya ryeowook penasaran.

"diajak makan?,dia namja ato yeoja?"

"namja kenapa?" Tanya ryeowook lagi

"tidak apa-apa,oh iya aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku akan pindah hari ini"

"huh?hari ini?kenapa cepat sekali?"

"iya kebetulan sudah dapat rumah yang cocok dengan yang aku inginkan,tidak jauh dari sini kok"jawab kyuhyun tenang.

"eumm begitu,ya sudah kalau memang ini keputusanmu aku akan selalu mendukugmu,tapi kamu harus tetap ingat akan janjimu itu"

"oke,oh ya wook-ah…"kat kyuhyun

"apa?"

"tadi di kampus ada mahasiswi baru,dia sangat cantik dan juga manis,dan kebih beruntungnya lagi dia duduk didepanku,sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya".kata kyuhyun tanpa mengetahui perubahan seketika wajah sahabatnya itu.

"k-kau jatuh cinta padanya?"Tanya ryeowook

"eummm,mungkin,kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?"Tanya kyuhyun menggoda ryeowook

'iya kyu,aku cemburu'inner ryeowook.

"ah t-tidak,mana mungkin aku cemburu"sanggah ryeowook yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

"oh,aku kira kau cemburu,yasudah nona manja,aku mau beres-beres dulu"

"Ya!kenapa kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu? Protes rywowook

"kau kan memang manja,haha"

"aaaiishhh,ya sudahlah terserahmu sajaapa ada yang bias kubantu? Tawar ryeowook.

"tidak usah,nanti kau capek,kau kan baru pulang,lagian juga tinggal sedikit lagi"

"yasudah,aku mau mandi dulu,bye kyu"

"Bye nona manja hehe "

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"ternyata hidup sendiri itu lebih nyaman dan tenang,ah.. bagaimana kabar nona manja itu?,kenapa belum pernh kesini?apa dia tidak rindu padaku?gumam kyuhyun seorang diri.

Tok Tok Tok

"Eh,ada tamu,apa itu ryeowook?"kata kyuhyun sambil berlari membuka pintu,berharap yang datang adalah ryeowook,entah kenapa dia rindu pada sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

Ceklek..

"annyeong kyu..."sapa yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"annyeong wook-ah".dan grep kyuhyun langsung memeluk ryeowook melepas rasa rindu terhadap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"kyuuu~ ssesakk..."

"hehehe,mianhae,aku terlalu rindu padamu"kata kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada ryeowook.

"eeuumm,tidak dipersilahkan masuk ?" tanya ryeowook.

"ah iya aku lupa,silahkan masuk" kata kyuhyun sambil menepuk jidatnya,lupa mempersilahkan ryeowook masuk.

"mau minum apa ?tawar kyuhyun.

"tidak usah kyu,terima kasih.."tolak ryeowook.

"kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak datang kemari ?tanya kyuhyun

"ah,itu euumm akusedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah kyu,jadi belum sepat datang kemari,mianhae"jawab ryeowook.

"tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu,tidak apa-apa kok"

"hehehe"

"eum,ryeowook ah,aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku pada yeoja yang aku ceritakan kemarin itu,bagaimana menurutmu ?"Tanya kyuhyun.

"….."

"wook-ah?"

"….."

"ryeowook-ah"kata kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu ryeowook menyadarkan lamunan ryeowook.

"Eh?"sadar ryeowook.

"kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"gerutu kyuhyun.

"iya aku mendengarkanmu"jawab ryeowook.

"lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"tanyanya lagi.

"eeuumm,sebelum aku menjawab,bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa"

"euum,Kyu jika selama ini ada orang terdekatmu yang mencintaimu dengan tulus apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanya ryeowook,berharap kyuhyun mengerti dengan ucapannya itu.

"Huh?,euum,bukakah selama ini memang banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku?"PD kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku serius tau"

"iya iaya,,,euum,aku akan berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyukaiku yang penuh kekurangan ini,memangnya siapa orangnya wook-ah ?tanya kyuhyun.

"tidak ada,aku kan tadi Cuma bertanya,hehehe"jawab ryeowook cekikikan yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan hatinya.

"lalu jawabanmu tadi apa?,bagaimana menurutmu?

"eeuum,nyatakanlah saja jika memang kau menyukainya,aku akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu"

"Benarkah?,terimakasih wook-ah,kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik kata kyuhyun sambil memeluk ryeowook.

"ne"

"eeuum,bagaimana denganmu apakah ada namja yang kau sukai?tanya kyuhyun.

'ada kyu namja itu dirimu'inner ryeowook

"….."

"wook-ah,kenapa kau suka sekali melamun sih?"

"eh?,euum ada kok"jawab ryeowook.

"ah,jinjja?siapa?"

"nanti kau akan tau kyu"

"ok,wook-ah jalan-jalan yuk,sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan seperti dulu.

"oh ayo,kau kan dulu juga brjanji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan"kata ryeowook sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun.

"sebentar dulu aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu dulu…."cegah kyuhyun.

"menyiapkan sesuatu?apa itu?"Tanya ryeowook.

"rahasia donk"

"kau ini selau saja seperti itu tidak pernah mau memberitahuku dulu"gerutu ryeowook.

"haha,ini sesuatu yang special untukmu jadi akan aku persiapkan dulu"

"ha?untukku?"Tanya ryeowook sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"ya iya kamu,masa orang lain,yang aku ajak jalan-jalan kan kamu bukan orang lain"jawab kyuhyun sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya mempersiapkan sesuatu,ah lebih tepatnya mengambil,karena dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu tersebut jauh-jau hari.

"kajja"ajak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan ryeowook.

"kok cepat sekali?"Tanya ryeowook.

"sudah jangan banyak brtanya lagi,kau ini kenapa masih cerewet?"

"YA! DASAR EVIL CHO AWAS K…."

"sudahlah aku malas bertengkar dengan nona manja nanti merepotkan,ckckck.."

"Ya!"

Hening…

"eeuum kyuhyun-ah memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?tanya ryeowook.

"ketaman bermain,sudah lama kita tidak kesana…"

Ryeowook hanya bias ber'oh' ria

Taman Bermain

"wook-ah kita naik wahana itu yuk"ajak ryeowook sambil menunjuk wahana rollercoaster.

"tidak kyu aku takut,kau saja naik sendiri"tolak ryeowook

"kenapa takut?kan ada aku"

"eeeuumm yasudahlah aku akn naik itu tapi kamu harus menjagaku"pinta ryeowook manja.

"iya,selain cerewet kau juga masih manja seperti dulu."goda kyuhyun.

"Ya!"

KyuWook

Setelah mereka puas bermain dengan wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu,merekaoun beristirahat sejenak di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu…

"wook-ah aku tinggal sebentar ne…"kata kyuhyun

"kemana?"

"mau beli sesuatu,aku sangat lapar dan haus,mau ikut ?tawar kyuhyun.

"tidak ah kyu aku sangat lelah"tolak ryeowook sambil memukul kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal.

"haha,yasudah aku tinggal sebentar,jangan pergi kemana-mana,kau tau kau itu kecil,jadi kalau kau hilang akan sangat susah untuk mencarimu ckckck"goda kyuhyun.

"Ya!kau itu suka sekali mengataiku,entah ini entah itu,apa aku sebegitunya di matamu?protes ryeowook yang tidak terima dengan perkataan kyuhyun tadi.

"haha,aku hanya bercanda tadi,mianhae ne?"

"yasudah pergi sana aku sudah haus tau!usir ryeowook.

"oke wookie"

Tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah kyuhyun membawa 2 botol minuman dan 1 makanan yang agak besr ukurannya,mungkin untuk dimakan berdua.

"Ini"kata kyuhyun sambil memberikan minuman itu kepada ryeowook

"gomawo kyu"sahut ryeowook sambil meminum minuman itu sampai habis.

"kau ini,dengan mulut sekecil itu bisa meminum minuman yang bahkan lebih besar ukurannya dari mulutmu,ckck"heran kyuhyun.

"biarin,lagi pula aku sangat haus"sahut ryeowook.

"o,iya kyu,tadi kamu bilang mau ngasih aku sesuatu apa itu?tanya ryeowook.

"oh,iya aku lupa,sebentar aku ambil dulu"kata kyuhyun sambil merohoh saku celananya.

"….."

"Ini"

"apa ini kyu?tanya ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"kau tidak lihat,ini kalung babo"

"Ya!maksudku untuk apa kau memberikanku kalung itu?bukankah kau mempunyai yeoja yang kau cintai?tanya ryeowook.

"…"

"kyuhyun-ah?,apa melamun itu bias menular?kenapa kau malah melamun?"Tanya ryeowook.

"Eh?I-ini supaya kau selalu mengingatku dimanapun kau berada dan mungkin kalung ini bias lebih membuatmu besemangat untuk menjalani hidup"kata kyuhyun setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

'kyuhyun-ah apa itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku 'inner ryeowook.

"jangan salah paham dulu,aku kan dulu pernah janji untuk selalu menjagamu jadi jika kau memakai kalung itu aku akan selalu ingat akan janjiku padamu" kata kyuhyun bohong.

"eeum,gomawo kyu,akan selalu ku pakai kalung ini,o iya kyu,kau dapat uang dari mana ok bias kamu membeli kalung ini? Ini kan mahal" Tanya ryeowook.

"oh,kemaren aku diundang menyanyi di salah satu cafe,mereka bilang suaraku sangat bagus jadi aku menyetujuinya,lumanyan honornya bisa untuk membeli kalung itu,bahkan ada lebihnya"jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"oh"ryeowook mengangguk.

"ayo kita pulang saja ini sudah sore,nanti aku ada kerja di café biasa"ata kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan ryeowook.

"kajja"

Café

Hari ini seperti biasa kyuhyun menyanyi di café tempat biasa dia bernyanyi,suara tepuk tangan dari pengunjung café tersebut membuat kyuhyun bahagia.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut dia mendapati sosok yang ia kenal di salah satu kursi di café tersebut,lalu ia menghampiri orang tersebut,…

"eeuumm Sungmin ?"sapa kyuhyun.

"Eh? Halo kyu" jawab Sungmin tersenyum

"kau mengenalnya? Tanya seseorang yang tadi bersama sungmin.

"iya , dia teman satu kampusku oppa" jawab sungmin pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya opaa tadi.

"oh"

"eeeuuumm dia siapa Min ? Tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Eh?,iya aku lupa,kyu perkenalkan dia yesung oppa,dan oppa dia temanku namanya kyuhyun"jawab sungmin menyadari kalau ia lupa mengenalkan yesung oppa pada kyuhyun.

"Annyeong kyuhyun,aku yesung namjachingu ah tidak,lebih tepatnya tunangannya sungmin"sapa yesung pada kyuhyun.

Jeedeerrrr

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong kyuhyun cengo mendengar penuturan namja tadi.

"T-Tunangan?"Tanya kyuhyun memastikan.

"iya kyu kami sudah bertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu"kata sungmin menjawab kebingungan kyuhyun.

"eeuum,kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan"bohong kyuhyun yang sebenarnya cemburu melihat sungmin dan yesung.

"oh,iya,sampai bertemu di kampus kyu~… annyeong"balas sungmin.

Sesampainya dirumah kyuhyunlangsung merebahka n tubuhnya diatas kasurnya,hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan apalagi setelah melihat sungmin yang sudah memiliki tunangan.

"aaarrrgghh,apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'lebih baik aku menelpon ryeowook dulu'

Kyuhyun menekan nomor yang sudah dia hapal bahkan di luar kepalanya…

Ryeowook POV

Setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan bersama kyuhyun tadi badanya terasa begitu lelah,tapi rasanya rasa lelah itu harus ia tahan dulu karena ia mengingat tugas dari kampus tadi yang belum sempat ia kerjakan.

Beberapa jam kemudian….

"ahhh,akhirnya selesai juga,hhooamm capek sekali hari ini,tidur ah"kata ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

Drrtt Drrtt

'Siapa sih yang menelpon malam-malam begini,tidak tau apa jika aku sudah ngantuk'gertu ryeowook dalam hati.

'My Evil'

Setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya tadi tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

"yeoboseyo,ada apa kyu kenapa malam-malam begini menelpon?"Tanya ryeoowook

"….."

"belum kyu,memangnya ada apa?"

"…."

"ne ne aku akan tidur," kesal ryeowook.

"Ku fikir ada apa malam-malam begini menelfon,ternyata hanya memearahiku karena belum tidur,dasar evil" gerutu ryeowook.

Ryeowook POV End

KyuWook

Kyuuhyun Pov

"…"

"apa kau sudah tidur" Tanya kyuhyun pada orang diseberang sana.

"…"

"YA! KENAPA BELUM TIDUR INI SUDAH MALAM CEPAT TIDUR SANA NANTI KAMU SAKIT!"

"…."

Piip sambungan telp terputus.

"kenapa aku tadi malah marah-marah pada ryeowook,aku kan menelponnya untuk curhat,dasar kyuhyun pabo,ah sudahla aku pusing,lebih baik tidur dulu,masih ada hari esok"kata kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Keesokan Harinya

Kyuhyun datang ke panti untuk menemui ryeowook untuk meminta maaf karena kejadian marah-marah tak elas kemaren.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak berapa lama kemudian keluarlah sang pemilik panti.

"Annyeong Eomma" sapa kyuhyun.

"eh,annyeong kyu, kenapa pagi pagi begini sudah kesini ? Tanya pemilik panti atau yang lebih sering dipanggil eomma oleh penghuni panti tersebut.

"hehe,ada sedikit masalah dengan ryeowook jadi aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini pagi ini sebelum aku berangkat kuliah eomma " jawab kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Masalah? Masalah apa? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi ? Tanya eomma.

"i-iya eomma ,sebenarnya bukan salah ryeowook , makannya aku yang datang kemari untuk meminta maaf "

"Oh yasudah ryeowook masih ada dikamarnya masuklah" suruh sang eomma.

"Baiklah eomma" jawab kyuhyun sambil masuk dan langsung menuju kamar ryeowook.

Tok Tok Tok…

Ryeowook POV

Pagi ini kenapa aku malas sekali untuk bangun padahal biasanya aku bangun paling pagi apa karena kelelahan kemaren ?

Tok Tok Tok

"Iya eomma aku sudah bangun kok " kata ryeowook yang menyangka bahwa itu adalah eommanya.

" Ya! Kenapa jam segini kau belum bangun? Aku bukan eomma !" kata seseorang di luar pintu.

"OMO! Kyuhyun kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada disini? Apa dia rindu padaku ?" gumam ryeowook sambil tersenyum dan segera bangun lalu membukakan pintu.

Ceklek…

" Pagi nona pemalas " goda kyuhyun yang sepetinya lupa tujuannya kemari untuk meminta maaf malah menggoda ryeowook.

"Sudahlah kyu aku mals bertengkar denganmu lagi,lalu apa tujuanmu datang kemari ? " Tanya ryeowook.

"ah, itu aku mau minta maaf soal yang kemaren" jawab kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh penyesalan.

"minta maaf? Soal apa ? " Tanya ryeowook tidak mengerti.

" euumm i-itu yang aku marah-marah ditelfon kemaren,sebenarnya tujuanku menelponmu bukan untuk marah-marah" jawab kyuhyun.

" oh soal itu,sudahlah tidak usah dipermasalahkan,aku tidak marah kok" kata ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

" eh, jinjja ?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"iya,eh, ngomong-ngomong memangnya apa tujuanmu menelponku kemaren ?" Tanya ryeowook penasaran.

"tidak enak jika menceritakanya sambil berdiri seperti ini" kata kyuhyun sambil mengingatkan ryeowook bahwa sedari tadi mereka berdua masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Eh? Hehe,aku lupa kyu,silahkan duduk " kata kyuhyun sambil mempersilahkan kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk kyuhyun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin…

"jadi begini,kemarin waktu aku menyanyi di café tempat biasa aku bertemu sungmin,dank au tau apa?"

"apa?" Tanya ryeowook penasaran.

"ternyata sungmin sudah mempunyai namjachingu ah lebih tepatnya tunangan" jawab kyuhun sambil menunduk.

"Tunangan ?"

"Iya"

'kyu,haruskah aku mengatakan semua perasaanku ini padamu?' inner ryeowook.

"bagaimana ini wook-ah ?"

'tapi bagaimana kalau setelah aku mengatakan semua kyuhyun akan menjauhiku dan tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku?' lagi ryeowook tidak mendengarkan kyuhyun dan hanya focus pada pemikiranya sendiri.

"RYEOWOOK-AH" bentak kyuhyun.

"aku mencintaimu kyu" ucap ryeowook tanpa sadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan setelah mengetahua apa yang sudah diucapkannya tadi.

"MWO! K-kau mencintaiku? Apa itu benar?" kyuhyun kaget dengan ucapan tiba-tiba ryeowook.

"e-e-e tidak,bukan begitu kyu" jawab ryeowook gugup.

"jujurlah ryeowook apa itu benar ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"hiks, iya kyu aku mencintaimu " tagis ryeowook pecah.

Kyuhyun masih mencerna kalimat ryeowook tadi,dia tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu mencintainya.

"sejak kapan?" Tanya kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"s-sejak kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu menjagaku kyu,hiks"

'sejak saat itu?,jadi itu yang dikatakan ryeowook bahwa ada orang terdekatku yang mencintaiku jadi itu ryeowook ?' Tanya kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"jadi sejak saat itu ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"…." Ryeowook tidak menjawab ia bahkan masih menangis.

"wook-ah,aku mengatakan itu karena kita ini sama,tidak mempunyai orang tua,dan karena kau seorang yeoja dan aku namja makanya aku mengatakan kalau aku akan enjagamu,melindungimu karena aku kasihan melihat seorang yeoja yang hidupnya seperti itu" kata kyuhyun.

'jadi kyuhyun hanya merasa kasihan padaku?' taya ryeowook dalam hati.

"j-jadi selama ini kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku kyu?" Tanya ryeowook akhirnya membuka suara.

"aku bukan orang yang perlu dikasihani kyu,aku bisa hidup sendii tanpa belas kasihan siapapun kyu" lanjut ryeowook dengan agak sedikit tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun.

"B-bukan begitu ryeowook-ah" sesal kyuhyun.

" sudahlah kyu,aku tidak mau mendengar ucapanmu lagi,pergilah,bukankah hari ini kau ada kuliah ?" kata ryeowook yang hanya mengusir kyuhyun dari kamarnya,dia tidak percaya bahwa selama ini kyuhyun orang yang dicintainya hanya merasakasihan padanya.

"wook-ah,maaf maafkan aku,bukan maksudku seperti itu" kata kyuhyun sambil ingin memeluk ryeowook,tapi ryeowook langsung menghindar.

"keluar" kata ryeowook dingin.

Ryeowook POV END

Kyuhyun POV

'aarrggh apa yang aku katakana tadi,kenapa tiba-tiba muncul perkataan seperti itu?' gerutunya dalam hati sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi

'pasti setelah ini ryeowook tak mau lagi bertemu denganku,bagaimana ini?' lagi kyuhyun hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya,

"Ryeowook-ah mianhae" sesal kyuhyun sambil menatap kamar ryeowook lalu berjalan untuk menemui eommanya untuk berpamitan.

"Eomma aku pulang dulu" kata kyuhyun.

"iya,eh kenapa wajahmu seperti itu kyu? Apa ryeowook masih marah padamu,apa perlu bantuan eomma ?" tawar esang eomma.

"tidak usah eomma,ini hanya masalah kecil mungkin besok dia sudah seperti biasa" jawab kyuhyun bohong.

"ya sudahlah pulanglah sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan"

"ya eomma annyeong" jawab kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun POV End

TBC

ini cerita yang kemaren aku hapus,aku ganti judul dan aku jadiin satu ceritanya...

maaf kalo cerita dan alurnya ambradul,saya baru anak kemaren didunia fanfition..

kalo ada kritik dan saran silahkan riview..

saya akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik lagi.

insya Allah...


End file.
